


Changing Adam

by grrlplay



Series: Unfinished Story Ideas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drugged Sex, Forced Relationship, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrlplay/pseuds/grrlplay
Summary: After Adam's mother dies, he gets sent to live with his father and older step-brothers. The only problem is having too many unmated Alpha's in a small car and hotel room is causing violent outbursts. Dean comes up with the perfect solution.





	Changing Adam

Alpha turning

Adam’s mother dies when he’s just 16. His mother’s will states no money or property will be released to anyone until John Winchester takes full custody of her son Adam at least until he is 18.

John feels responsible for the boy, but since he was not raised as a hunter he is a major liability to John, Sam & Dean on hunts. Someone has to stay behind to protect Adam from monsters and strange Alpha’s looking to grab such a beautiful young man.

Unfortunately, Adam popped his knot at 15 and his raging young Alpha hormones are putting him at odds with the 3 older Alpha’s he’s now forced to live with 24/7. He hates having to be guarded like a child, hates all of John’s rules, hates learning about monsters that he’s not sure he believes exists. He is stirring up fights with Dean and constantly arguing with John. 

Traveling with 3 adult Alpha’s was bad enough, but adding a 4th hormonal teen Alpha to the Impala and cheap hotel room is hell. Dean has had enough! He pulls his Dad aside the next morning before breakfast for a quick talk.

“Dad, we can’t keep going like this. One of us is gonna snap and kill Adam if we can’t get this under control and fast.”

“Yeah, son, I know. But you remember what it was like being a teen, all those instincts to fight and establish your place in the pack.”

“Yeah, yeah. I just think it would be better for all of us and keep Adam alive if we stopped this right now. We killed that pack of shifters, and we don’t have another hunt lined up to rush off to. This is the perfect time to get the pack ranking settled.”

“Jesus, Dean! You really expect me to let you and Sam fight Adam for ranking? You’d fucking kill him. He’s got less than a year of training, and you boys have been trained to kill at first chance, you wouldn’t stop at first blood or pinning him down. No! No fighting.”

“Easy, Dad. I didn’t mean we should fight. I think we need to turn Adam instead.”

“Turn him? You mean into an Omega, Dean? Then what, we aren’t settling down; you know that. You think I should turn him and find him a mate, then we won’t get his family money, or their cabin, or the old family library. We need those ancient hunting lore books.”

“Nope, we keep him. Keep him as ours… I’ve really thought about this so hear me out please, Dad.”

“Mmm. Well, I’m listening but it had better be good.”

“We start turning him today, right now. Take this next week off to get him settled and over his first heat. Sam’s been pushing you like crazy about going away to college, yeah? I know Sammy needs to stay safe with us, so we get him to signup for online college courses, a full 4 year college. Sam already does most of our research; he’s so good at it. Why not let him stay back from the hunting, do the research, and keep Adam safe, while you and I take on the monsters? We keep us all together, still moving around so Adam & Sammy’d be safe near us. It will cut down on the Alpha posturing for ranking, plus Sam wouldn’t be needling you about leaving any more. Not with an Omega in the pack that we can all share, and he gets to stay back with, you know, protecting and all. I think Sam will really go for this, if he can stop most of the hunting, get his college crap, and have an Omega to look after.”

Dean stops talking, and waits while his father mulls over the idea. The longer he waits, the more nervous he gets. After all, Dean’s spent his whole life hearing that he has a pretty Omega mouth and only popping his knot early at 13 saved him from becoming mated to an opportunistic Alpha hunter, trucker, or hotel manager. Someone that might have mated him if he’d had a first heat while his dad was off hunting or even if someone had forced an Alpha turning on him. He knows that eventually his father would have thought of turning one of his sons into an Omega to stop the fighting, Dean wanted to make sure he wasn’t the Alpha that gets turned.

“Damn,” John huffs. “Alright, Dean, I want you to go grab us all a big breakfast from the diner we had dinner at yesterday. They had biscuits and gravy, Adam asked if we could get some today before we left town. Order a large bowl of the gravy but make sure you only come back with it half filled even if you have to spill it on the sidewalk. I will meet you outside the diner in 10 minutes, after I have a quick word with Sam.”

Dean tries to hide a smile as he realizes his plan has been accepted by his Alpha Dad. Then he looks shocked at that last part, “You’re gonna tell Sammy about this now? Fuck, he’ll never keep quiet about it. You know he wants to talk, or shout, about every decision lately. Unless you’re gonna drag Sam outside, which is bound to make Adam nervous. I mean, you & I’ve been out here a while already.”

John snorts a soft laugh. “Nah, I’m going to tell Sam to research and enroll in that online college you were talking about. It should keep both of them busy for a couple of hours. Now get going, Dean, I don’t want them storming out looking for breakfast before we are ready.”

“Yes, sir. Breakfast for 4 with an order of spilled gravy coming up,” Dean laughs at his pun as he gets into Baby.

John opens the motel room door, and immediately starts talking. “Sam, I think you are right about college, but I have some rules too. First, I want you to find a really good 4 year online college, no more than 2 semesters that you will have to take hands-on classes. I know that some of the science stuff requires your classroom presence, right? I don’t care what your major subject is, so long as it will be of benefit to our family, myths & lore history, world religions, crime scene technician, or criminal law, whatever. I know your grades are good enough to get some grants or scholarships, but if you follow my rules for college I will pay for everything else you will need. You will still travel with us, except for up to 2 semesters at college campus, but I won’t make you hunt if you don’t want to. You can do your schooling and help us with research, ok?”

Sam’s face is comical during John’s fast recitation of his offer and demands. Sam’s face has always been easy for his dad and older brother to read his emotions, but to see so many thoughts flash over it so quickly is both impressive and hysterical. It seems Sam can’t decide between pleasure of being right, rebellious at more rules, ecstatic at thoughts of college classes and degrees, proud of his grades, hatred for traveling, and hopeful at keeping his family and achieving his dream. When John stops talking, Sam opens his mouth to reply… and closes it a couple of times before he can get any words out.

“Dad, I-I-I… That is gr… I mean,…I-I,” Sam stands from the table and in one huge stride, throws himself into a bear hug of his father. After a long moment, Sam pulls back with his widest smile, full dimples showing, and says only, “Dad, thank you! Thank you.” He shares his smile with Adam, who’d been getting dressed after a shower. Sam rushes to grab his laptop and opens it while seating himself back at the table already fully focused on finding his college.

John looks at Adam, “I’ve got to run grab some supplies. Dean’s getting breakfast for everyone. I should be back in an hour or so. I want you to stay with Sam until we get back, OK?”

“But I wanted to get breakfast at that place from yesterday.” Adam complains, “I told you that last night. You know Dean is likely to just grab fast food crap!”

John forces a stern look on his face, having anticipated this. “Yeah, and that’s why I ordered Dean to get you those biscuits & gravy from the diner for breakfast. God knows what he’ll bring the rest of us.”

Adam smiles thinking he’s won this round, and turns on the TV to wait.

 

Dean strides into the diner and plops himself into a high stool at the counter. He winks at the Beta waitress as he places his large order for takeout. She looks confused when he tells her he wants a large bowl of gravy but to only fill the bowl half full. Puzzled, she looks over her shoulder at the cook, an older male Alpha. The cook waves her away from Dean, and approaches him. 

He looks up and down at Dean, taking in his size, age, dress, and Alpha status. “You aren’t old enough to be turning your own son, so what does your Father have to say about you turning someone? Your brother, the youngest from last night, right?” He says harshly, disapproval radiating from him.

Dean smirks at him, “Dad’s across the street at the pharmacy, getting those pills and supplies for it.” He is feeling smug and proud of himself and this plan. Of course, he’s also thinking about getting his cock into a new tight Omega’s hole soon, so he’s putting out his Alpha scent strongly.

“He’s on-board with the turning then? Good,” the man tosses down his kitchen towel on the counter, “Is he planning to put the boy to a public bench? I’ve got a nice bench set-up outside by the picnic area. I’d be right glad to host his turning, if your Daddy agrees. I’d fire up the grill & BBQ smoker, sell food & drinks to the Alphas waiting a turn. This is my diner, and it gets a lot of folks coming everyday, plus the truckers off the interstate. Plenty of Alphas to keep your Omega from feeling the pain.”

Dean opens his mouth to reply but gets interrupted by the guy two seats down. “A turning? Hot damn! It’s been too long since I’ve been able to knot a fresh, young cunt. How far along is the change?” He asks eagerly.

“Hasn’t even started yet.” Dean mumbles, still wondering at the cook’s talk about pain during the turning. Dean hadn’t really considered that changing his youngest brother from a snotty, whiny, argumentative Alpha into a compliant, submissive Omega would cause him pain. After all, all the TV commercials and infomercials talk about how natural turning younger siblings and that is it better for them than letting them get into trouble fighting in school. They never mentioned it being painful or that having more Alphas could somehow help with the pain.

Just as another couple of Alphas from one of the booths joins in loud, excited discussion around Dean at the counter, a heavy hand lands on his shoulder. Seconds before Dean can launch an attack, his Father’s thick, dominant scent fills his nose. “Is there a problem here, Dean?” John asks. His voice is calm, powerful, and very in control.

The other Alpha males shuffle back a half step or two at John’s dominant stance and smell. The cook speaks up, “No trouble. I just was offering to let you put your boy to the bench out back. Since this is private property, I’m offering to host you. I’d even fire up my grill and I could toss in free food & drink for your boys, while your new Omega gets serviced.”

“You’d offer to feed us.” John deadpans, “How thoughtful.” He doesn’t look like he means a word of it, in fact, he looks mildly dangerous. “This being your place, you’d be making public notification of a turning to get a good size crowd, right? And you’d get a bunch of business selling food both from that grill outside and the restaurant. Seems to me, you are wanting to make money off a turning that you weren’t invited to.”

Dean stands up next to his father in preparation to leave, without their food, or back him up if a fight breaks out. Dean feels guilty as fuck; he’s been running his mouth instead of getting the food he was told to do. Now his plan of turning his brother is failing and it will be his fault.

“Have you been to many turnings, Sir?” Asks the cook/owner. “You know how much pain the change causes before their hole opens. The only choice is to either drug them unconscious or give them the Alpha cum that will block their pain. It will take days to open up. I’m not trying to force you into anything, or invite myself if I’m not wanted. But the fact is, your boy will need a huge amount of Alpha knots in the next week. Maybe more than you and your other sons can provide. If you chose to mount the Omega at the public benches, the law here won’t allow you to charge for access to his holes. On private land, with the owner’s permission, you can charge a reasonable fee to each Alpha for access. It would more than make up for the cost of your motel room while you stay here, and my offer of free food stands if he’s mounted on my breeding bench.” The cook explains calmly but intent on this opportunity. 

Dean tenses and John growls softly at the word ‘breeding’. “My Omega will NOT be bred by strangers!” John exclaims harshly. He takes a slow, deep breath to calm his inner Alpha. “However, I might allow access to his ass and his mouth. Only until his hole opens, then you best help me end this or I will kill anyone who tries to knot his breeding cunt. That is for his pack only.”

“Easy, friend, take it easy. Our town sheriff provides armed guards during Omega mountings when we let her know we want them. They are just to keep the peace, and uphold the rules. Now the Omega belongs.. well, he will belong to you, so you can make the choice when to stop allowing access. I’d suggest you place a claim-marking on him before you mount him to the bench, just to keep instinct under control. Then any Alpha fool enough to challenge you deserves what he gets. Will that satisfy your requirements?”

“Hmm, maybe. I’ll think about it. Now are we going to get breakfast anytime soon or do I have to go somewhere else? I’ve got people to feed.” John replies with a smirk, thinking of what Adam will be getting with his breakfast.

 

“Order up!”

“Here you go, Sir, and good luck with the turning,” the waitress offers.

“Dean, get in the car.” Both driver & passenger doors slam, engine starts. “Open up that container of gravy, son, and get to jacking it. Don’t want it to get cold, do we?” John laughs as he drives from the diner to an empty parking lot on the way to the motel. 

Stopping the car, John puts it in park and opens his own pants. Dean has his cock out already. He is stroking his big dick, hard and fast, twisting a bit at the head. The gravy bowl is open in his other hand, ready for its additions. John’s cock is already hard and deeply red. He’s been aroused for some time thinking about making his youngest into a fresh, submissive Omega. The large bulbous head is wet with precome purling down the side as he starts to masturbate too. 

Any unmated Alpha can be turned into an Omega by consuming Alpha sperm. Families with more than one teenage Alpha can erupt into violence far too easily, so the most troublesome or the youngest Alpha is frequently turned by their fathers or the pack Alpha. It only takes a small amount of sperm to be ingested, or deposited anally, to trigger the process of turning. It starts very quickly with stomach cramps, then violently clearing the intestinal tract in preparation for the change. The male Alpha will spike a high fever as their body begins to awaken their dormant womb and open the quiescent Omega hole in the sensitive area between their testicles and anus. 

Within a few hours of ingesting sperm, the scent of Alpha will disappear and the new, sweet, fertile smell of Omega will pour out in the fever sweat of the changed. This will instinctively attract any nearby, unmated Alpha to fuck the new Omega, which the Omega will desperately need.

The change of major body organs, hormones, scent, and personality is not without pain. Many changed Omegas report ‘the change’ to be many times worse than child-birth pains, if they are deprived of constant supply to Alpha sperm and its painkilling qualities. The time of change will cause an instinct in the new Omega to swallow semen, or encourage anal intercourse; with any and all nearby Alphas long before their dormant Omega opening appears. Alpha semen is widely known to be the most effective painkiller for Omegas and during the change they will need a constant supply to block the pain.

 

“Adam, can you drink some water for me?” John asks soothingly, holding a bottle of water to his sons’ mouth. Adam is lying curled on the bed, resting after he’s spent the last two hours voiding his bowels.

“God, food poisoning sucks! We should call the health dept. to shut down that fucking place. Why aren’t you guys sick too?” Adam whines, behaving years younger than he did this morning. He moans abruptly, curling more tightly around his middle. “Fuck, fuck, FUCK! Cramps are getting worse, instead of better. Should they stop now that I’ve got nothing left to purge?”

Over the next 30 minutes, John watches closely as Adams fever gets higher still and he starts to drift into delirium. John has seen this happen before, the glazed look, and easy passiveness of a newly awakened Omega. John knows that soon enough, Adam will start to need to be mounted, fucked, to get the painkilling sperm that will also help speed the rate of change. John’s just waiting patiently for the signs he needs to get started, unlike Dean who’s fidgeting and pacing. Sam is losing patience with Dean, after all, he’s not yet been informed of the changing status of his younger brother. Sam spins around in his chair, takes a deep breath and is about to start yelling at his big brother, when he freezes in place. A deep rumbling growl erupts from his chest. “Do- do you smell that Dean?” he whispers.

John inhales too, and smiles. Just one step left to wait for.

Dean smells it, and spins to his father. “When…?” he starts to ask, and John replies, “I’ll tell you when. Sit down and wait.”

Sam is now worried, “When what? What are you waiting for?”

Dean smiles, like he smiles at the Beta and Omega girls he so often picks up at bars. “Waiting for our Omega”, he proclaims proudly.

“What?” Sam stands and waves his arms as he gestures widely, “We don’t have an Omega, Dean. We are hunters. Remember, no settling down, no long term commitments? Isn’t that what you’ve always preached at me?”

“We do now, Sammy.”

Sam pauses, as he begins to realize what is happening. “Dad? Did you? Are you… I mean, … that smell,” he stammers.

“Yeah, we dosed Adam’s breakfast. It’s already started. Are you going to argue about this or are you going to help your Omega brother through this?” John flatly demands. “He’s going to need all of us, and probably more than us, to get through this alive and with his mind intact.”

“Oh Jesus, you really did it. I wondered if you would, but the risks!! Damn it, why would you risk your son this way? He could die in the change, Dad. You could have already killed him!”

Dean jumps in, “No, no, no. He’s not dying, Sam. He’s just going to be Omega now.” Dean has heard about the change, heard about how it happens, but he’s never known anyone who’s gone through it. He changed so many schools that he missed, or ignored, the lectures explaining the risks to those forced into the change.

John interrupts his son’s argument, “Sam, it’s too late. It can’t be stopped. If I hadn’t made one of you boys into an Omega, one of you would have died in the power struggle. This is the only way to prevent losing one of us. Would you rather it be you that I changed? I did consider it, I know you don’t like hunting.” John shrugs, “You are already grown so tall and broad, I didn’t figure you were the type to want to submit. I can still change you as well, if you’d rather it go that way.” He offers.

“What? Fuck, no! No I don’t want to be Omega. I just don’t want to lose my brother either, Dad.”

“If we do this properly, we won’t lose him. We will be able to keep him safe and ours forever. I suggest, that you decide if you want to be a part of that. And how you wish to relate to him from now on, as a brother or as one of his mates?” John challenges.

On the bed, Adam has started to twist and writhe in his delirium and pain. John glances at him, then turns back to Sam. “Best decide soon, son. It’s time to start mounting him.”

He turns to Dean, “Get him stripped down, and get the lube out of the pharmacy bag. We’ll have to get his ass prepped before the pain gets too bad.”

John turns back to face Sam, who is staring at the bed with awe on his face. John glances back and grunts. Adam is face down and rutting his hips into the bed franticly and whimpering in pain.

“If you don’t want to mate him, you need to get another room. I don’t plan to stop or listen to any more arguments. It is happening, and it is going to happen as I decide. Now, are you with us?”

Sam takes a huge, gulping breath of sweet, ripe, hormone rich Omega and grins happily, “Mating him? Really, you are going to let Dean & I mate him too? FUCK, yes, I want in!”

Dean has thrown clothes in every direction, getting himself and Adam naked. He is kneeling on the edge of the bed, a large bottle of artificial Omega lube in hand. “Dad, can I? Can I start, please? Fuck, he smells so good. Can I get my fingers in him yet?” he babbles.


End file.
